User blog:~Silverstream/Fighting the Golden Glider
11:02 ~Silverstream Kara: *in civilian clothes, waits on the roof of CatCo building* 11:03 To Bluetopia Winn: (walks onto roof from staircase) Kara, Hey... what's up? 11:04 ~Silverstream I have an absolutely ginormous favor to ask you.... 11:05 To Bluetopia (nods) sure, anything.... 11:12 ~Silverstream *nods and takes a deep breath* Lisa Snart, also know as the Golden Glider, is the sister of a super bad-guy named Captain Cold, she's a former ice-skater, who ran into a nasty incident with a gun that turns things into gold, which gave her the exact same abilities, plus she can fly, and she doesn't belong in this city, and the fastest man on earth, called The Flash, made a promise to her super bad-guy brother that he'd keep her safe, even though she can cause a lot of harm, and she doesn't react well to violence, so she needs a "kindred spirit" to relate to, and somewhat win her over, and seeing as her dad was a criminal, and she apparently gets along well with the nerdy and socially awkward type, I was wondering, well..... Would'ja? 11:16 To Bluetopia (blinks) ....err.....do you need an answer now? oooooor can you wait another... 50 years? 11:17 ~Silverstream N-Now... Yeah, now, really preferably.... 11:18 To Bluetopia (sighs) .......why do I do these things, FINE.... fine i'll do it (folds arms) 11:19 ~Silverstream *breaths sigh of relief* THANK YOU, thank you, a thousand times thank you... 11:19 To Bluetopia where do we need to go? Flash: (at other side of roof) I have an idea for that.... 11:21 ~Silverstream ....there goes my secret identity *takes off glasses* 11:21 To Bluetopia ....glasses.... glasses don't do anything (smirks and pulls back mask) so now we're even.... I mean you knew my first name, but still... Winn: (looks back) Whooooo is this? 11:24 ~Silverstream *bites lip and chuckles* Ok, Winn, this is The Flash, Flash, this is my good friend Winn... Yeah, he's the "nerdy social-outcast". *looks at Winn* ...You know I mean nothing by that, but let's face it, you are... 11:25 To Bluetopia (shrugs) I've accepted it... ((scene change to where they're waiting for Lisa?)) 11:26 ~Silverstream ((Would she come to them?)) 11:26 To Bluetopia ((yep)) Winn: (waiting outside bank) .....this is soooo stereotypical... 11:28 ~Silverstream Supergirl: *stands on the roof of bank, anxiously scanning the area* 11:29 To Bluetopia Flash: (waits on rooftop, presses communicator) any sign of her Supergirl? 11:31 ~Silverstream Nothing yet.... You're sure this will work? 11:31 To Bluetopia ......knowing the Snart family? ....yeah, it will Winn: (singing to self underbreath) Yes I can, no you cant, yes I can... 11:32 ~Silverstream ((I understood that reference, and it very effectively woke me up)) *hears the sound of Lisa approaching* She's coming.... Winn, you ready to work your nerd charm? 11:34 To Bluetopia Winn: (looks up) .....I have that? ...Uhh, yep! totally ready.... soooo ready.... 11:36 ~Silverstream Lisa: *appears floating toward the ground, her hair swirling around her - looks around silently* 11:36 To Bluetopia (looks at her) Not ready, NOT READY.... 11:37 ~Silverstream *looks at him and tilts head curiously - moves closer to him, staring intently* 11:38 To Bluetopia ....H-hi..... Lisa right? I'm Winn..... your looking.... incredibly wispy and enigmatic today.... 11:41 ~Silverstream *lips curve up softly* I have not met you..... How do you know me? 11:42 To Bluetopia How could I not know you... I mean your soooooo...... bright it'd be impossible for me not to... uhh, notice you (steps forward) 11:47 ~Silverstream *looks away* They seek to contain me.... *clenches fists* Can they not leave me and my family alone..... 11:47 To Bluetopia Family.... family are something aren't they? My dad.... heeeee wasn't a nice person a tall... still isn't.... sometimes..... it'd be nice if someone would be there to understand... 11:48 ~Silverstream *looks back at him* ....Your Father? Tell me more.... 11:49 To Bluetopia he's a creep.... who thinks what he was doing was the best for me... and then he cracked. killed a bunch of guys.... lost my childhood because of that.... it was lonely... 11:52 ~Silverstream *tone gains a certain softness* ....I know what that's like..... The first time my father came after me, I was seven. The second time I was eight, that's when I learned a bottle hurts more than a fist. He used to say he was teaching us lessons. I must've been a slow learner, because… the lessons never stopped. 11:52 To Bluetopia ((.....I understand that reference and glad you know that quote)) ....kindred spirits.... you and me, Lisa...... its.... it'll all be fine... 11:56 ~Silverstream *steps closer to him and lays a gentle hand on his cheek, tendrils hovering around them both* 11:57 To Bluetopia Flash: (jumps off of rooftop, quickly runs to back of her, and slowly injects high-power knock-out serum into her neck) As he said Lisa.... its all fine... 11:58 ~Silverstream *gasps, and falls limply forward, toward Winn* 11:59 To Bluetopia Winn: (catches her, shaking) .....I didn't expect that... Flash: (nods slowly) ....she'll be safe, where she belongs (picks Lisa up in arms) 12:00 ~Silverstream Supergirl: *lands on ground beside them, and looks at Lisa* ....it worked.... 12:01 To Bluetopia it did.... thank you for your help. Agent Danvers' help as well. I'm sorry we had to bring our drama to your city... Look, if there's anything you'll ever need in return...... just show up in Central City, i'll see ya (smirks) 12:02 ~Silverstream Heh, sure... You'll regret that offer *smirks back* 12:02 To Bluetopia it was nice meeting you.... Supergirl..... Winn (speeds off) Winn: (looking at ground) .....that hurt... 12:03 ~Silverstream *looks at him* ...What you you mean? You were amazing... 12:04 To Bluetopia (looks up) ....Iiiii could really use some Minecraft chill out time for a few hours.... 12:05 ~Silverstream ...hey *slowly hugs him* ...thank you for doing this.... 12:05 To Bluetopia (hugs back tightly) .......a-anytime ((could we do an epilogue scene with Cisco and Lisa? like she's in the Meta-Human lockup at S.T.A.R Labs?)) 12:07 ~Silverstream ((Absolutely)) Lisa: *still asleep, lays curled up in the corner of her containment* 12:08 To Bluetopia Cisco: (sits crosslegged on other side of cell glass, looking at her) 12:10 ~Silverstream *slowly raises head and looks out at Cisco - smiles softly and sits up* If I must end up trapped in here again.... I am glad your face is the first thing I see 12:11 To Bluetopia (puts hand to glass) .....don't escape again.... you leaving, scared me... 12:14 ~Silverstream *moves closer to glass* A person cannot stay contained forever, Cisco.... 12:14 To Bluetopia .....I just want to make you better.... before letting you go 12:16 ~Silverstream *presses hand against glass, directly on the other side of his* "better" is a highly relative term...... But thank you. 12:16 To Bluetopia (looks down) ....always... Category:Blog posts